


Toxin

by tidalwavewhispers



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwavewhispers/pseuds/tidalwavewhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma meet by accident, he is part of a crime syndicate, she's the daughter of two police detectives. They both know that this is a bad idea to get involved with each other, but they can't help the attraction that exists between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Initial Contact

Emma Nolan, seventeen years of age and she was doing what all average seventeen year olds do. She was snooping around, looking for something to gossip about. Then again most seventeen year old girls weren't the daughter of two of Storybrooke's most prestigious police detectives. Emma always snuck out at night when her parents thought she was asleep, looking for anything to gain their confidence in her, that she could defend herself and was ready to join the family business.

Emma was at the warehouse, located at the very outskirts of town, the number one place for drug trafficking in Storybrooke. There was a lot buzz at the warehouse on Friday nights. Emma veered off and made her way into a separate corridor of the warehouse. That's when her eyes fell on a man.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, of course that probably wasn't the smartest question to ask.

"Could ask you the same thing, love. Quite a dangerous place for a pretty lass like you." The man replied as a smirk formed on his lips and he reached out tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She abruptly slapped his hand away,

"Who says i'm afraid of danger?" Emma replied as she looked at him fearlessly.

"Feisty," he said as his smirk reappeared, "What's your name, darling?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Tell me yours first!" She said, probably too loudly, but she wanted to be authoritative.

"Killian Jones, at your service." Killian said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Emma. Emma Nolan." She replied as she reached out, shaking his hand.

Killian's hand suddenly dropped,

"Nolan?" He asked, recognizing the last name of David Nolan and Mary Margaret Nolan, the two most dangerous detectives in town.

"Yes, Nolan." Emma said again as she raised an eyebrow, curious to why his smirk had dropped.

'Shit.' Killian said to himself, 'She must be they're daughter. Liam would have a fit if he knew she was snooping around here.'

Killian ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, Emma Nolan, I think you have overstayed your visit. If I were you, i'd leave now, love." He said as he gestured toward the door with his head.

"Killian, who is this?" Gold's voice rang out.

Killian lifted his shirt slightly revealing the gun in his waistband to Emma. Her eyes narrowed and she turned on her heal, exiting the corridor.

"Nobody, just another customer." Killian replied as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Another customer that is Detective Nolan's daughter?" He asked as he looked at Killian.

Somehow Gold had recognized the young lass who he had just encountered.

"I suppose so." He replied as he returned his look toward Gold.

"Do you know how much money we could make off of that little bitch buying our product? We could not only earn hundreds of dollars, but we would also have the detectives in the palm of our hands. I'm sure the Nolan's would hate to find their little girl dead with a bad needle in her arm." Gold explained to Killian.

"And this is why you are the boss." Killian said as he nudged his friend jokingly.

Gold gave Killian a slap on the back and smiled, "Indeed. Listen here Killian, I want you to follow this girl, gain her trust, sell her the best product we have to offer, make sure that her dear parents see her with these drugs. Trust me on this Killian, if this plan works, we will become the puppet masters." He said as he looked at Killian with a stern face.

"I couldn't agree more." He replied.

•••

Emma had quickly left the warehouse, pulling the hood of her jacket over her head so no one would see her walking around town at this hour. She made her way down Main Street, looking up at the clock tower that had been broken even before she was born. She made her way to her house, climbing over the white picket fence and making her way to a tree that was next to her bedroom window. She carefully and skillfully made her way up the tree. She opened her bedroom window and slipped inside, removing her shoes and getting into bed as quickly as she could.

She pretended to be asleep when her door creaked open.

"Nice try Emma Ava Nolan. We will discuss where you have been all night in the morning." She heard her mother say.

"Damnit." Emma muttered under her breath.

•••

Emma was woken up by her parents at 5:30 in the morning.

"Alright, time to confess." Her father said as he brought a chair up next to her bed.

"Where were you last night Emma?" Her mother asked as she placed her hands on her hips and pursed

"I was at a party at the warehouse, I didn't drink or do any drugs, just wanted to get a little intel to bring back to you guys."  Emma replied, not all of what she said was entirely a lie.

"Emma, we've been over this. The syndicate that runs out of that warehouse is extremely dangerous, you should not be anywhere near that warehouse. Are we clear?" Her father asked.

"Yes Sir." Emma said.

•••

Emma got out of bed after her parents left her room. She pulled on a loose t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and her boots before making her way downstairs.

"I'm going to Granny's for breakfast, i'll be back later." Emma called out as she closed the front door behind her.

She made her way down the front steps of her house and began to walk to Granny's Diner. She opened the door, hearing the familiar sound of the bell.

"Good morning Granny." Emma greeted as she hopped onto one of the stools at the bar.

"Good morning Emma. Your usual?" Granny asked.

"Yes please." She replied as she gave Granny a warm smile.

Soon enough her hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon was placed in front of her on the counter.

Emma pulled out her wallet and handed Ruby the five dollar bill that the cocoa cost. She brought the cup up to her lips, taking a small sip of the steaming beverage.

"What are we drinking, love?" A familiar voice asked.

Emma looked to her side to see Killian Jones sitting next to her.

"Cocoa." She replied as she turned forward once more, attempting to ignore him.

As she took another sip of her drink, she saw him slide a small paper bag across the countertop.

"First round is on us. If you like it and want more, then swing by the warehouse and we'll get you some more." Killian informed her.

Emma quickly hid the bag under the counter, not wanting Ruby or Granny to see its contents.

"I'm looking forward to spending time with you. See you around, love." He said before departing from Granny's Diner.

This was the way Emma was going to gain her parents' trust. She was going to bring the syndicate down from the inside.

•••  
A/N  
Well, I hope you guys like this first chapter. This plot line was not my idea, I count this prompt on tumblr and some of the dialogue comes from the gifs that were posted along with the prompt. But the majority of it is my original writing. Anyways, leave me some feedback.   
Thanks!


	2. The Many Wonders of Addiction

It had been a week since Emma had received the small paper bag from Killian Jones. She was still contemplating on what her next move would be. She wondered how long she would be able to keep this a secret from her parents. Emma was determined to make her plan work.

Her parents were out of town on business, leaving her by herself for the weekend. Emma left her house and made her way to the outskirts of town where the warehouse was located. She gripped the wad of cash in her jacket pocket reassuringly, hoping that this would work.

She entered the warehouse, looking around.

"So I see you decided to come back." Killian said as he made his way down the stairs of the warehouse.

"I guess I liked what you had to offer." Emma replied cooly as he made his way toward her.

"Well i'm glad to hear that. Follow me and i'll show you what we have." He said as he gestured for her to follow with his fingers.

The two of them made their way upstairs, Killian opening the door for Emma. They both entered the room to be greeted by Gold.

"Ah, the most exciting customer that i've had since I took over the business." He said as a smirk grew across his face.

Emma smiled,

"Well, I was told that you were the best." She replied.

"That makes me happy to hear. Now we just got a new shipment of heroin that I'm sure you will definitely enjoy." Gold said as he pulled a wooden box off of one of the shelves and pulled out a syringe full of yellow tinted liquid.

Emma pulled the cash out of her pocket and set it on the table. Gold nodded toward the money which Killian picked up off the table, beginning to count the amount in his head.

"One hundred dollars." Killian stated as he handed the money to his employer.

"Excellent. Now why don't you try it so you can see if you like it or not." Gold suggested as he slid the needle across the table.

Emma's face went white. Her plan was already faltering.

"Oh, that's alright. I think I'll just take some home and shoot up there." Emma said quickly.

"No, no, no, Miss Nolan. I insist that you try it now." He pressed on as he grinned.

Killian saw the fear on Emma's face,

"Gold, maybe we should just let her shoot up at home." Killian suggested.

"I don't remember asking you to speak." The man countered harshly as he glared at Killian.

Gold went out of the room and called one of his other men into the room.

"Miss Nolan here needs some assistance in administering our product." He informed the man.

Emma attempted to make a bolt for the door, but was immediately pulled back into the room. The other man held her down in a seat as Gold wrapped the rubber strip around her upper arm. Emma struggled to get out of the man's grip. He pulled the girl's sleeve up and searched for a vein to inject the fluid into.

Killian's eyes widened, there were no needle marks on Emma's arm, she had never used before in her life. What Gold was about to inject her with was some of the most toxic and dangerous heroin there was.

"Stop! You're going to kill her!" Killian yelled, but it was too late. The needle had already violated her once untouched skin.

Gold pressed down on the plunger and injected the heroin into her vein.

"I think you'll soon discover Miss Nolan, that there are many wonders to addiction." Gold stated before exiting the room along with the other man.

Emma left the room as well, stumbling around, grabbing the railing for support. Killian quickly made his way out of the room, picking the girl up and carrying her to his car.

He opened the back door and laid her down inside and then made his way to the driver's seat. He turned the key to start the car and pressed down hard on the gas pedal.

Killian listened to Emma writhe and groan in the backseat of his car.

"Jesus, the last thing we need is your parents up our asses." He said as he turned a sharp corner, tires screeching as he continued to speed down the road.

"C'mon Emma. Stay with me." Killian pleaded as he looked at her through his rear view mirror.

He parked his car in front of her house and quickly pulled the blonde out of his backseat. He searched her pockets for the houses' key, quickly unlocking the door. He rushed upstairs, not even closing the front door.

"Emma? Where's a bathroom?" He asked.

She groaned and weakly lifted her hand and pointed toward the nearest door.

He opened the door and placed her in the tub, turning the cold water on. The stream of the shower sprayed Emma with icy cold water. She abruptly sat up, screaming and shivering from the cold. She reached forward and turned the water off.

Killian let out a sigh of relief as he kneeled down next to the tub.

"It's sort of a dumbass idea to try to take the syndicate down and expect not to have to use any of its products." Killian stated.

Emma looked up at him shyly and wrapped her arms around her shivering body.

"Here." He said as he lifted her body out of the tub and carried her to her bedroom.

He set her down on her bed and walked over to her dresser, rummaging through the drawers in search for clothes. He pulled out a random t-shirt along with a random pair of pants.

Killian handed the clothes to Emma, turning around so that she could get changed.

"Thank you." He heard her whisper quietly.

He nodded solemnly and turned toward her once more.

"You're going to feel like shit for the rest of the day, so just stay in bed." Killian said as he exited her room.

He made his way down the stairs and closed the front door on his way out.

•••

"What the fuck? I thought the plan was to sell her the product, not fucking leave her dead body lying around!" Killian said angrily as he entered Gold's office.

"Sit your ass down and relax Jones. You saw her arm, she's never used before. I was simply just sending that bitch a message. Showing her who she is dealing with." He replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You almost fucking killed her. This warehouse would be dragged down into hell if the Nolan's discovered that Emma died from an overdose of our product!" Killian countered as he slammed his fist down on the desk.

"I'm well aware of the risks. We'll continue to sell Nolan the drugs and that's that." The employer replied as he sat down at his desk.

"I don't want to have anything to do with this. I didn't sign up for murder. You can do whatever the hell you want, but I am out." He informed Gold and he marched out of the office and slammed the door behind him.

This just wasn't who he was. As much as he wanted the syndicate to go further in its enterprise he didn't want to risk the lives of innocent people. There was a fine line between selling the drugs to addicts and selling the drugs to Emma.

•••

Emma woke up with an agonizing headache. She knew that her plan hadn't gone the way she wanted it to, but she wasn't giving up. She would just have to wait a couple more weeks before going back to the warehouse to purchase more of the product.

She knew that the task at hand was going to be dangerous, but like she had said to Killian that night,

'No one said that she was afraid of danger.'

•••  
A/N  
So here's Chapter Two for you, I know it was posted quickly but I honestly have nothing to do and I wanted to write some more. Once again give me feedback. Expect Chapter Three soon!  
Thanks!


	3. Desire With a Hint of Lust

Emma sat in a booth at Granny's Diner for lunch. She had ordered her usual, grilled cheese with extra fries. She looked up from the magazine she was reading when she heard the bell on the door.

Her eyes locked with Killian's as he entered the diner. He broke the stare when he turned to Ruby.

"Two coffees to go." He said as he handed her a ten dollar bill.

When he turned back around, Emma gestured toward the empty seat in front of her. He sighed and walked over, sitting down across from her.

"What?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just thought I would invite you to sit." Emma replied as she set her magazine to the side.

Killian shook his head as he began to get up. Emma placed one of her hands on his leg,

"No, don't go." She said as she felt his bottom half lower itself back down onto the seat.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to get all touchy feely, but I just wanted to give you a little gratitude considering that you saved my life when you obviously didn't have to." She added as she gave him a shy smile.

Her touch had sent a shiver up his spine. He sighed and massaged his temples with the pads of his fingertips.

"Listen, love. I'm glad that you're alive, but I told my employer that I wouldn't take part in selling you any of the drugs. So you'll have to find someone else to partake in your little plan of trying to take the syndicate down." He said as he got up and retrieved his coffee, walking out the door.

Emma left her things, pulling her coat on and following him outside,

"What makes you think that that's the only reason why I talked to you? Maybe I just want human interaction like the rest of the damn planet." She said as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him.

Killian chuckled under his breath at her forwardness.

"You're an open book, lass." He replied as he set the coffee cups on the hood of his car as he searched his pockets for his car keys.

Emma ran down the sidewalk and blocked the driver side door with her small body.

"Go out with me tonight and I will show you that i'm the furthest thing from an open book." Emma said as she gave him a devilish smile.

"I admire your audacity Emma, but that's not going to happen. Now get out of the way, that's the only time i'm going to ask nicely." He threatened as he pressed the unlock button.

Emma quickly snatched the keys from his hand and stuffed them down the front of her shirt.

"Now, do we have a deal?" Emma asked.

"You little...what makes you think that I won't just reach in there and retrieve what is mine?" He asked as he pinned her against the car.

"Same reason I know you'll go out with me tonight to get back what is yours." She simply stated as she quickly twisted out of his grasp.

"Fine. Deal." He said with an aggravated tone.

She smiled triumphantly,

"Good. Meet me back here at 7:00." Emma ordered as she walked back into Granny's.

•••

Killian waited outside of Granny's. He wore a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and his usual red hoodie. He looked down at his watch which read '7:10'

'Where the hell is she?' He asked himself.

Seconds later, Emma approached him. She had her blonde hair pinned back into a ponytail. She wore a white v-neck with jeans, and a red leather jacket.

"I'm actually surprised that you came." She stated as she stood in front of him.

"Well, I sort of want my car keys back." He said plainly as he shrugged his shoulders.

She pursed her lips and smiled at him. He gave her a fake cheesy smile in return.

"Let's get this over with. Where do you want to go?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Follow me and you'll find out." She said mysteriously and she turned on her heel and began to walk down Main Street.

He sighed, following her down the street. She turned the corner and entered the local arcade.

"Seriously?" He asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be serious? This place is amazing." She said cheerfully as she pulled him in.

The arcade was pretty basic, there were your regular games (i.e. Pacman), but there was also skeet ball, and whack-a-mole.

•••

After about two hours of playing all of the classic games, Emma pulled Killian over to play skeet ball. Killian was exhausted and was ready to get his car keys back and then go home.

Emma handed the first ball to him and smiled,

"You're up." She said as she leaned back against one of the tables and watched as he rolled almost all of the balls into the center hole.

"Jesus, I could play this with my eyes closed." He said noting the simplicity of the game.

However, this game was not so simple for Emma. Every time she would roll the ball it would either roll into the ten point hole, or it wouldn't even enter the circle.

Killian practically burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut up." Emma said as she tossed another one of the balls into the ten point hole.

"My gods woman, you're terrible." He laughed as he placed another quarter in to play again.

He placed the ball in Emma's hand and got behind her,

"Here, i'll show you how it's done." He informed her as he placed his hand on hers.

He pulled her hand back and then moved it forward quickly, the ball landing in the fifty points hole.

"There you go!" He encouraged, "Here, one more time." He said as he pressed his body against hers.

He pulled her arm back and then moved it forward. The ball landing in the center hole. Emma smiled brightly. The two of them not even noticing that they had remained in the same position for at least a minute.

Killian swallowed a lump in his throat, not very sure of what to do. Emma turned her head slightly, before pressing her lips to his. It took him a few moments to begin to kiss her back. One of his hands was cradling her chin, while his other arm was wrapped around her waist.

Emma couldn't help but smile when she felt him become aroused on her side. He noticed this and immediately pulled away. He cleared his throat before he spoke,

"Well, if that's all I would like my car keys back." He said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Emma nodded and pulled his car keys out of the jacket she had brought with her. He grabbed them from her hand and turned on his heel.

"Goodnight Emma Nolan." He said before he exited the arcade.

"Goodnight Killian Jones." Emma replied as she smiled widely and collected her things.

•••

By the time Emma had left the arcade, Killian was out of sight. She felt like she had an endless pit in her stomach, but that wasn't necessarily bad. This feeling could only be categorized as one thing, desire with a hint of lust.


	4. A Common Interest

Emma hadn't been focused on anything since her encounter with Killian Jones. She often caught herself daydreaming of what his lips felt like against hers. She couldn't forget her plan though. She had to take down the syndicate.

Her parents had begun to notice her being more and more distracted.

"Emma are you hiding anything from us?" Her mother asked one day at dinner.

"No, I have nothing to hide. It's just been hard to concentrate on things that's all." She had replied.

That was a week ago. Emma hadn't seen or heard anything from Killian in a week. She knew where she could see him though.

She had grabbed another collection of cash and left her house. She made her way down the usual route to get to the warehouse. Her eyes immediately searched for Killian, but failed.

"Ah, the little Nolan is back for more." She heard Gold's cynical voice ring out.

Emma simply nodded and followed the man up the stairs and to the supply room. She handed him the wad of cash before taking her pick of what she wanted. Thankfully, he hadn't made her use the product the last couple of times she had come to purchase the drugs.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you Miss Nolan. I'll tell Jones that you stopped by." Gold said with a devilish grin on his face.

She gave him a disgusted look before making her way down stairs and out of the warehouse.

•••

Killian had arrived at the warehouse a few minutes after Emma had departed.

"Boss wants to see you." His brother Liam informed him.

Killian sighed as he nodded toward his brother. He made his way upstairs and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." His employer noted.

Killian opened the door and entered the room,

"Liam said that you wanted to see me." He said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Ah yes. I just wanted to let you know that your little friend stopped by and purchased some more of our product." He said as he gave the wad of money on his desk a satisfied grin.

"No offense or anything Gold, but I could literally not give less of a fuck what Emma Nolan does. She's not my priority." Killian replied as he turned to leave the room.

"I have eyes everywhere Jones, remember that." He informed Killian.

Killian continued to walk without hesitation.

•••

Emma had gone into the woods. She made her way down the trail that lead to the well. She pulled on the rope that was attached to the bucket and reeled the bucket upward toward her. In the bucket was a small wooden box marked evidence. She pulled it out and placed the drugs into the box before returning it to the bucket.

Once she had reeled the bucket back down into the well she made her way to the Storybrooke docks where she liked to think and clear her head.

The only problem was she couldn't clear him out of her head.

"Damn you Killian Jones." She whispered as she sat down, with her feet dangling over the edge of the pier.

•••

What did Killian Jones do when he wanted to get something, or in this case someone, off his mind? He drank. Over the past few years Killian had began to develop what seemed like a drinking problem. This was a result of his mother's death, his father abandoning he and his brother, and finally the death of his first love, Milah. At the age of twenty-one, Killian had seen enough death for a lifetime.

He pulled out his flask and took a swig of the contents. Liam told him that he needed to get help, that he should probably go to therapy or some stupid shit like that.

He finished off the remnants in the flask and tossed it to the side. Killian closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

~Killian's Dream~

Killian was eighteen again. It had been a long time since he had dreamed. Milah was there sitting in front of him.

"Let's run away together." She had said.

Killian nodded enthusiastically as he leaned forward and kissed her mouth.

The scene blurred and turned into another one.

Killian was arriving home from work, his things had been packed that morning.

"Milah? Baby are you ready to go?" He asked out as he removed his jacket and hung it up.

Only the sound of silence replied,

"Milah?" He asked as he turned the corner.

His eyes caught sight of a pair of feet laying on the kitchen floor, then legs, then the rest of her body. Killian had screamed in agony.

"No, no, no, Milah, you have to wake up...we're supposed to run away together, we're supposed to start a life together." He pleaded to her lifeless body.

The scene had been gruesome, Milah had been shot twice. Once in the abdomen and then the kill shot to the head. Killian had sat there for at least an hour, cradling her dead body before he called for help.

The Nolan's had handled Milah's case. He had remembered that it was the only case they had never solved, but deep down he knew who had killed his lover. It had been his employer, Gold. Gold had seen that Killian hadn't been focused at the task at hand, so he went to Milah and he killed her.

~

Killian jerked up from his sleep, calling out Milah's name. He wiped his forehead with the palms of his hands.

"Killian? You alright, mate?" Liam asked as he walked over standing in front of his younger brother.

"Yeah, fine. I just need to go for a drive." Killian replied as he gave his brother's shoulder a tight squeeze before grabbing his keys and making his way out to the car.

•••

The rain was pouring down heavily as Emma began to make her way back to her house. Her shaking hands managed to zip up her jacket. She continued to make her way through the chilling rain.

Suddenly a car pulled up beside her. She eyed the vehicle curiously, but then smiled once the window rolled down,

"Get in, love before you freeze to death." Killian said as he looked at her.

Emma pulled the car door open and slid into the seat. It would take about fifteen minutes to get to her house in this inclement weather.

"Thank you for offering me a ride home, Killian." Emma said as she looked over at him. She paused before speaking again, "I was hoping that I would run into you again, you know?" She added as she gave him a shy smile.

He glanced over at her, making sure to look at the road every now and then.

"Why's that, lass? Looking for a thrill of being with a bad boy? What would your parents think?" He asked her as he pressed his foot down gently on the brake.

"I think you're much better than you think. You have a good heart, Killian." Emma replied as she kept her eyes locked with his.

He couldn't continue to hold her stare, so he looked back toward the road and sighed,

"Trust me, love, you couldn't be more wrong. So heed my warning and stay away." He countered as he pulled a cigarette out of its carton and lit it, opening to window slightly to let the smoke out.

"I'm not afraid, Killian. I wanna get to know you. I like you. That's not going to change." She replied as she looked at him longingly.

"It doesn't matter, love. I don't want to destroy your life, and that's what is going to happen if we continue down this path. Be smart, Emma, think about the consequences." He said.

Emma looked at him as if she was a wounded doe. Killian quickly glanced at her and then his eyes back to the road. He parked his car in front of Emma's house and sighed.

"Thanks." Emma said as she exited the car and made her way up the steps of the front porch.

She didn't know how to feel. She didn't know if she felt hurt that he was pushing her away or if she felt safe knowing that he was doing this to protect her.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Emma called out as she took off her wet jacket and hung it on a peg.

"We're in the kitchen, why don't you set the table? It's Taco Wednesday." Her father called out.

•••

Killian woke up in one of the motel rooms at Granny's. He sat up, rubbing his head due to the throbbing headache that was pounding in his head. He looked around the room seeing articles of clothing scattered everywhere and a nude woman in bed beside him. He couldn't remember much of what happened after he dropped Emma off at her house.

Killian stumbled around the room and pulled his clothing on before making his way downstairs into Granny's Diner. His eyes immediately falling on the small blonde who was reading a book and sipping hot cocoa.

"Emma..." He said.

Not knowing that he had sighed her name aloud, he was surprised when Emma's small ears perked up and she looked directly at him.

"Killian." She replied.


	5. The Past Resurfaced

-Three Years Ago-

Killian had just gotten back from telling Gold that he was leaving the syndicate. He had thanked his employer for treating him so well over the past years, but it was now time for Killian and Milah to begin a life together. He had made sure to pack all of his things before he returned home, he even stopped by Game of Thorns to pick up flowers for Milah.

He unlocked the front door of their small home and closed the door behind him,

"Milah? Baby I'm home. Are you ready to hit the road?" Killian had asked as he set his keys down and hung his coat up.

His brow raised slightly when only silence replied to him.

"Milah?" He called out again.

Killian made his way into the living room and saw she wasn't in there, he searched the bedroom, the bathroom, and then finally the kitchen. As he made his way into the small space he saw a pair of feet lying on the ground, then her legs, and the rest of her body soon followed. He dropped the flowers as he screamed at the sight.

"Milah?" Killian asked, his voice cracking as he knelt down beside her lifeless body.

He picked her up off the crown, his tears landing on her pale skin,

"No, no, no, Milah, you have to wake up! What about our life together?!" He asked as he hugged her body, sobbing into her hair.

Killian held her body for another hour before he got the strength to reach for the phone and call 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" He heard the operator ask.

"She's been shot. Please help! I came home and found her on the floor, please just hurry!" He pleaded as his hands, covered in Milah's blood, shook uncontrollably.

"Sir, I need you to calm down. What's the address?" The operator asked.

"28 Broonstick Road." Killian replied shakily.

"Alright, stay put there. We have just dispatched the police." The operator informed him.

He hung up the phone and made his way back over to Milah's body.

"I'm so sorry Milah, I'm sorry." He sobbed as he held her body tightly.

•••

Killian had been brought into an interrogation room to be questioned by a detective. His head was laying in his hands when a man walked into the room.

"Hello Mr. Jones. My name is Detective David Nolan and I just want to ask you a few questions about what happened." David informed him.

Killian nodded,

"Yeah, go ahead...I'll tell you everything." He said as he sat up straight in his seat.

Over the next few hours Killian proceeded to tell Detective Nolan his alibi and all that he had done earlier today leading up to the discovery of Milah's body.

"Well, everything seems to clear up. You are free to go Mr. Jones." David told him as he collected his papers and exited the room.

As Killian walked out of the room he could overhear Detective Nolan talking to his wife,

"I'm telling you Mary Margaret, there's more to this than he is letting on." David had said.

Killian was turning away when he ran straight into a blonde lass wearing a backpack,

"Sorry." She said before maneuvering around him and making her way over to one of the chairs in the police station.

He made his way out of the police station and began walking down the sidewalk that lead to the warehouse. Liam saw Killian approaching and made his way up to his brother,

"Killian, mate...I heard the news. I'm so sorry." He said as he wrapped his arms around his brother.

Killian began to sob in Liam's arms. Gripping his brother jacket tightly as Liam attempted his best to soothe Killian.

"Why her?! Gold did it! That bastard! He took away my Milah!" Killian hissed harshly as he pulled away from his brother and began to walk into the warehouse.

"Killian, I don't think that it's a good idea to go up there and accuse our employer. Even if he may have done this, you have to let it go." Liam warned.

"Let it go?! You want me to let it go?! That man, our 'employer,' is a cold-blooded killer! He deserves to be dead, especially after what he's done to Milah!" He retorted as he gave his brother a disgusted look, dumbstruck that he would defend such a terrible man.

"Killian, listen to me brother. If you go up there and kill him or threaten him, it only ends one way. With you in a body bag. So I am begging you to be smart and think of the consequences." Liam begged him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Killian shoved his brother's hand off of his shoulder and turned on his heel, walking away from the warehouse.

-Present Day-

Killian sat in a booth at Granny's, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper when he heard the bell ring.

"Can I get you another coffee?" Ruby asked as she placed her hands on her hips and looked down at him.

"Yes, please." He replied as he handed her his coffee mug.

His eyes fell on Emma as she sat down at one of the tables with her parents. He made fast work to conceal his face with his newspaper in fear that Emma's father would recognize him.

Over at her table, Emma couldn't help but stare at Killian and his poor attempts to conceal his identity. Her mind was pulled back into reality when she heard her mother's voice,

"Emma. It is not polite to stare." Her mother said as she gave Emma a stern look.

She rolled her eyes and looked down at her menu. Thankfully Granny walked over before Mary Margaret could scold Emma any further.

"What can I get you tonight?" Granny asked as she pulled out her pen and pad of paper she wrote her orders on.

Emma ordered and then went back to staring at Killian Jones.

"Emma? What is so fascinating about that man reading a newspaper over there?" Her father asked as he turned his neck to take a look at the man Emma had been staring at since they arrived at Granny's.

"Nothing, but what else is there to look at?" Emma asked as she raised one of her brows.

"Alright, I'll give you that." David replied with a chuckle as he smoothened out his daughters' hair.

She smiled and leaned into her father's touch. These were the tender moments that Emma had been longing for. The moments where her father looked at her with nothing but pride in his eyes for Emma.

Killian continued to stare at Emma as well. Smiling as he watched the warming connection between father and daughter. He sometimes caught himself thinking about his father and what his life would have turned out to be of his father had stayed.

"You know I can take your mind off of her again." He heard Ruby say as she set down a fresh cup of coffee in front of him.

"Thanks for the coffee, love." He said, attempting to ignore the comment that Ruby had just stated.

"Your loss." She said under her breath as she walked away.

•••

Emma had told her parents that she was going to stay and see if Granny needed any help with cleaning up before she closed up for the night. To her surprise they agreed to this. She waited until her parents had turned the corner and were out of sight before she sat down across from Killian in the booth.

"What do you want Emma?" He asked as he set down his newspaper and looked up at her.

"I've thought about the consequences." She said.

"Then why aren't you listening to what I said and staying away?" He replied as he rubbed his temples with two fingers.

"Because out of all of the consequences, not one of them is a big enough factor to deny the attraction that exists between us." She said in a informative tone.

Killian chuckled,

"And what attraction is that?" He asked as he leaned forward.

Emma leaned forward as well, gently brushing her lips against his. His eyes were squeezed shut, anticipating the next kiss, but all he was left with was the ghost of her lips.

"The attraction was just there. The attraction was there when you saved my life. And why don't you ask your dick if the attraction was there at the arcade a few weeks ago." She said as she leaned back, tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

He didn't know what to say. He had so many things he wanted to say, but they were all jumbled up in his head so that no words would came out at all.

"Goodnight Killian." Emma said as she got up from the booth and exited the diner.

A smirk growing on her face, knowing that Killian Jones watched her as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is also on Wattpad. Please go read it there as well!


	6. Come Away To the Water

A seventeen year old was causing Killian Jones this much amount of stress. His eyes had followed her body as she had walked away from him that night at Granny's Diner. His eyes fell on her as she made her way into the warehouse and bought more of the product from Gold.

"Emma, wait!" He called out as he chased after her.

Emma continued to walk, ignoring him as she heard his heavy footsteps approaching behind her.

"What do you want, Killian?" She asked, mocking the tone he had spoken to her with the previous night.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. She smiled widely against his lips and kissed him back deeply, running her small fingers through his dark hair.

"Now that I have your attention, love, I'd like to invite you to dinner with me tonight." He said as he pushed back her hair from her face.

"I would love to go to dinner with you." She replied as she smiled at him.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00?" Killian asked as he raised one of his eyebrows mischievously.

Emma playfully rolled her eyes at him before standing on her tip-toes and pecking his lips,

"See you at 7:00." She said before she removed herself from his grasp and started heading in the other direction.

•••

Emma had practically skipped home with joy in her eyes. She unlocked the front door of her house and stepped in. Her parents were at work which meant that she had the whole day to plan what she was wearing.

Meanwhile, Killian was already making dinner for the picnic he was planning on taking Emma on. He heard the door open and close,

"Liam? You think you can give me a hand?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder.

Liam rounded the corner, giving his brother a curious look,

"What's this?" He asked as he set his jacket down on the edge of the couch.

"I have a date tonight...with a girl." Killian replied as he looked up from the stove and at Liam.

"Care to tell me this girl's name?" Liam asked as he walked into the kitchen and began to help his younger brother.

"Emma Nolan." He said reluctantly.

"The detectives' daughter..." Liam said as he shook his head and patted his brother on the back, "Good choice, mate." He added before he left the room.

Killian sighed at his brother's obvious disapproval. He simply pushed these thoughts into the back of his mind and continued to cook.

•••

Emma decided to wear a pale pink dress and curl her hair. She smiled at her reflection and pulled on a pair of flats. Her eyes practically lit up when she heard a knock at the door. She heard her father opened the door and let Killian in, she peaked down from the staircase wanting to see how her parents reacted toward Killian.

"You look familiar," Her mother stated as she narrowed her eyes at him. "What's did you say your name was?" She asked.

"Killian Jones, ma'am." He replied as he looked up at the staircase as Emma walked down.

She smiled widely, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"You look stunning, lass." Killian remarked as he held his hand out for her to take.

She slid her small hand into his, seeing her father scowl out of the corner of her eye.

"Have her back by 11:00, not a minute later." Her father informed Killian.

Emma gave her parents a quick hug and smiled,

"Don't worry, I'll be back on time." She reassured her parents, before taking Killian's hand once again.

The couple walked outside and began to walk down the sidewalk,

"So, where are we headed?" She asked as she looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"I guess you'll have to find out, love." He teased as he kissed the top of her head.

•••

Killian had seen Emma go to the docks many times in the past few months. He figured that it would be special if they had their date there.

"I made a picnic for us, I'm not a very good cook so if the food tastes peculiar, you know why." He said as he chuckled.

The blonde smiled and turned toward him, pressing her mouth to his gently.

"I'm sure everything is great. Thank you." She said as she smiled at him.

Killian smiled back before clearing his throat and leading her to the spread blanket he had placed down. They both sat down, Killian pulling out two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Oh, how fancy." Emma teased as she took the glass from his hand.

The pop of the cork made her small body jump, which caused the two of them to laugh. Killian poured the bubbly liquid into the two glasses,

"A toast to our second date." Killian said as he lightly tapped his glass against hers.

"Did I miss the first date?" She asked as she took a sip from her glass.

"I like to consider you holding my car keys hostage to go on a date with me as the first one." He said.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"If the attraction was there then it was a date. And I asked my dick if the attraction was there and it said 'yes'" He said with a chuckle.

Emma had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing and spitting champagne everywhere.

"It makes me happy that I can make you laugh, Emma." He said as he took one of her hands, "You are the first girl who I've met in a long time that I can see a future with." He added as he kissed her cheek softly.

"And you are the only boy I have met who I can see a future with." Emma replied.

Killian smiled at her response,

"Why don't we eat the food before it goes cold." He stated as he opened the picnic basket and pulled out several containers of food.

•••

After the two of them had finished eating they both laid back on the blanket and looked up at the stars.

"What time is it?" Emma asked as she kissed his jawline lovingly.

"It is...10:30." He said with a sigh before he sat up, "I should probably be getting you back home, love." He added as he ran his fingers through his hair before standing up, offering her his hand.

"We still have thirty minutes, Killian. Let's do something fun." She suggested as she stood up and began to pull her dress off.

"Love, what are you doing?" He asked as he gave her a confused look.

Killian couldn't help but stare at Emma's body. She practically had the body of a Greek goddess.

"What does it look like? I'm going swimming." She said as she pecked his lips and then ran to the end of the dock, jumping in when she reached the end.

He laughed as he walked toward the end of the dock, crouching down to see her when she reemerged to the surface. He smiled when he saw her blonde hair emerge from the water.

"Having fun?" Killian asked as he raised a brow.

"More fun than you are having, pirate. Now are you just going to stand there like a chicken with its head cut off or are you going to join me?" She asked as she swam closer to the dock.

Killian shook his head and laughed. He stood up and took his jacket off, along with his shirt and jeans, throwing the articles of clothing behind him. Emma smiled as he walked backwards before he sprinted and jumped into the water. She squealed when she felt him tickle her from behind.

"Please, Killian! That tickles!" She said as she giggled and pawed at his hands.

"That was the whole point." He said matter-of-factly.

He swam their two bodies backwards until he could feel the ground with his feet. Killian pulled her body toward his, wrapping her legs around his waist. He moved a wet strand of hair from her face and leaned in, kissing her deeply. Emma ran her nimble fingers through his damp hair as she kissed him back. Killian pushed her body back gently against one of the beams of the dock. He slowly moved one of his hands to her breast, looking at her for permission. Emma nodded slowly as he began to carefully grope her breast. He felt a shiver go through his body as he felt one of her hands begin to move down his body.

"Emma wait." He said as he stopped her hand.

The expression on her face saddened,

"Did I do something...wrong?" She asked, taking a moment to find the right word.

"No. No, love. You are absolutely perfect I just need to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago." He said as he cupped her cheeks.

Emma smiled as she ran her hand down the side of his stubbled face.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Emma...I-I..." He began as he looked at her innocent eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, urging him to finish his statement.

"I lo..." He started before he was cut off by a booming voice.

"Emma Ava Nolan!" Her father screamed out.

"Shit." Emma muttered under her breath.

"Emma! Get over here now!" Her mother yelled.

Emma slowly swam over to the shore in a swan-like motion before getting out of the water. Killian followed closely behind her.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered as they walked toward her parents.

"Put your clothes on now Emma and go home with your mother, i'd like to have a little word with your friend here." Her father informed her.

"Dad, no, it was my idea he had-" She began.

"I said go home Emma!" He yelled as he threw her dress to her.

Killian felt a pit drop in his stomach when he saw the tears begin to form in Emma's eyes. After Emma walked away with her mother, David angrily turned his body toward Killian's.

"Sir, it wasn't her fault. I lost track of the time, I sincerely apologize." Killian said as he pulled his jacket on.

"Cut the crap! You don't think I remember who you are?! You the man who I questioned three years ago about the homicide of Milah Gold." David said harshly.

"I had nothing to do with Milah's death, I am not a killer. I would never even think of hurting Emma...please sir." He pleaded, not wanting to lose Emma.

"My daughter is none of your concern any longer. I forbid it! I know what kind of crowd you run with Jones and I do not need Emma being killed because of your poor life choices!" The older man countered.

"I told you I would never hurt Emma!" Killian said as he stepped forward.

David's fist connected with Killian's jaw. The younger man staggered back and fell to the ground.

"Stay away from my daughter! Or I will put you away for the rest of your miserable life for the crimes you have committed." David warned as he turned and walked away.

•••

Killian left the remnants of the picnic at the docks, not bothering to bring any of it home. Liam sat on the couch, watching TV when Killian walked in.

"How did...What the bloody hell happened to your face?" Liam asked.

Killian angrily punched the mirror that hung on the living room wall.

"Calm down, mate! Killian, what happened?!" Liam asked as he restrained his brother's hands.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." Killian replied as he shoved his brother away and went to clean up his hand.


	7. Full Front Encounters

{WARNING: Graphic Sexual Content}

Emma looked back at Killian as her mother practically dragged her away.

"Mom, please let me explain." Emma pleaded as she looked at her mother, tears streaming down her face.

"No, Emma we will discuss this when we get home." Her mother replied.

This couldn't be happening, how could she have been so stupid. She should have listened to Killian when he said he had to get her home.

•••

Emma entered her house with her mother and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Go upstairs and get changed. We'll wait for your father to get home." Her mother ordered.

Emma obeyed and ran upstairs. She bit the inside of her cheek hard, attempting to prevent herself from sobbing. She opened her closet and pulled on a dry t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She walked downstairs slowly. Once she got into the clearing her father looked up at her,

"Sit down." Her father said.

Emma looked down at her father's hand, seeing that a bruise was forming along his knuckles,

"What did you do to him?!" Emma asked worriedly as she covered her mouth to hold back a sob.

"He got what he deserved! Now sit down, Emma!" David yelled.

Emma sat down in the chair and looked up at her parents,

"Emma, what were you thinking getting involved with such a man?" Mary Margaret asked as she crossed her arms.

"But I love-" Emma began.

"Love? You know nothing of love yet, Emma! He's toxic. All that danger might appeal to you now, but think of your future, Emma! You won't see him again, do you hear me? Ever!" Mary Margaret lectured as she looked at her daughter disapprovingly.

"We expected more from you, Emma. This is just reckless behavior. Do you know what I brought that man you supposedly love in for three years ago?" David asked as he raised a brow at his daughter.

Emma looked at her father and shook her head slowly,

"No? His girlfriend was found dead in their apartment, she was shot once in the abdomen and then once in the head. There were no other suspects in the case, but we didn't have enough evidence to put that animal away." He explained.

"He is not an animal!" Emma screamed.

Her mother's palm met the side of Emma's face. Falling out of her chair, Emma held the side of her face.

"I hate you!" Emma cried out as she scrambled to her feet and began to run upstairs.

"No, wait! Emma, honey I'm sorry." She heard her mother call out.

She didn't care though. Emma slammed her door behind her, locking it as well. She sat on her bed for a couple of minutes before she stood up. She pulled her desk chair toward the door and placed it under the doorknob to prevent anyone from entering. She carefully climbed out the window and stepped onto the tree. Slowly climbing down, she reached the ground in a matter of seconds.

•••

Emma began to run down Main Street, before turning the corner to get to Killian's home. She ran up to the porch and knocked on the door vigorously. The door opened and another man was standing there, it was probably his older brother.

"Hi, my name is..." She began, but was silenced by Liam raising his right hand.

"I know who you are. Killian, there is someone at the door for you." Liam informed as he raised both of his brows and exhaled deeply.

"If it's Gold, tell him to fuck off I'm not in the...Emma..." He said once he saw her.

"Can I talk to you? Please?" She begged as she looked at him with glossy eyes.

He nodded and let her in the house. He lead her to his bedroom and closed the door.

"Killian...I'm so sorry." She said as she stroked the bruised area on his jaw.

Killian reached up, grabbing Emma's wrist,

"Please, don't make this any harder than it needs to be, love." He pleaded as he felt tears roll down his cheek.

"I love you too." She blurted out as she looked up at him.

"What?" He asked with a blank expression on his face.

"I love you too." She said, this time more confidently, "I figured that's what you were going to say at the docks..." She trailed off as she ran her small fingers through her hair.

He made quick work of pulling her body against his and pressing his lips passionately against hers.

"Jump..." He whispered to her.

Emma nodded slowly before she jumped up, Killian catching her legs and wrapping them around his waist. He pressed her body against the wall, leaning down to kiss her neck. He smiled when he heard her let out a soft sigh.

"God, Emma...I want you so badly." Killian groaned as she began to grind her hips against his.

"Then have me..." She whispered as she brought his face up to hers, staring into his blue eyes.

Killian set her down slowly. She gave him a soft smile before she reached for the bottom of his t-shirt. He gladly helped her pull the article of clothing over his head, discarding it to the side. Emma stepped out of her blue shorts and then made her way to his bed. Killian proceeded to unbuckle his belt and discard of his pants as well.

He crawled forwards as she inched her way backwards to make it to the head of the bed. Killian only let a minimal amount of his weight lay on her as if he was afraid her could break her. She ran her hands up and down his biceps, before tracing his spine with her soothing fingertips. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, pulling gently on her bottom lip. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth as he fingers played with the waistband of his boxers.

"Killian? Can I ask you something?" She asked shyly as she closed her eyes for a moment.

He pondered her question for a moment,

"Only if you let me go down on you." Killian replied as he held her waist.

Emma smiled and laughed,

"Alright, deal." She said as she kissed him deeply once more.

He slowly began to pull her underwear down, he soothed her with his words every time he would feel her body stiffen.

"Um, my question was...you've already done this before...right?" She asked as he took his time kissing her toned stomach.

"If by 'this' you mean sex, then yes, I have had sex before." He replied as he kissed her folds.

Emma shuddered at the contact of his lips. He parted her lips slowly and pressed his tongue to her clit, her hands gripping his hair tightly. He began to slowly stroke her insides with his tongue as she moaned loudly.

"Don't make me..." She said quickly.

"What?" He asked as he raised his head and looked up at her confused.

"I want...I want to have my first orgasm with you inside of me." She whispered insecurely.

"Jesus, Emma. You are so damn beautiful." He said as he made his way back up her body before meeting her lips with his.

Killian assisted her in pulling down his boxers and throwing them to the side. He began to slowly thrust against her inner thigh. She rolled over on top of him, he gripping her waist tightly. She pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her nude upper body. She looked down at him and shyly smiled. He smiled back, placing one of his hands on her breasts as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Killian..." Emma moaned as she grabbed the headboard.

Killian took her moment of vulnerability to flip her onto her back and make his way on top of her.

"Promise me you'll be gentle." Emma said as she ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"I wouldn't do it any other way. Just...tell me if I hurt you so I can stop." He reassured her.

The couple made their last adjustments to their position before Killian lined his length with her entrance. She nodded slowly, squeezing her eyes shut as he began to enter her. Emma let out a chocked whimper which lead him to still his movement.

"It's okay...it's okay..." Emma said as a few tears rolled down her cheek.

Killian leaned down, kissing her tears as he continued to push into her,

"Emma, baby...i'm all the way in...just tell me when I can start moving..." He whispered as he kissed her bottom lip gently.

She nodded, "Keep going...i'm okay." She whispered as she kept her eyes shut, "Just please kiss me..." She pleaded as she let out a soft sob.

"Emma...am I hurting you?" He asked concerned as he began to pull out.

She pressed the heel of her foot to his lower back to prevent him from moving.

"No, I'm okay. I promise. Please..." She whispered as she arched her back slightly as she felt him begin to push back into her.

It took only minutes of thrusting for Emma to scream out his name as her back lifted itself from off the mattress.

"It's okay, love." He soothed as he gently lowered her back down on the mattress, thrusting a few more time before the two of them hit their highs together.

Killian pulled out of her carefully and laid down beside her,

"Come here, Emma." He said soothingly as he pulled her body close to his.

Emma laid her head on his chest, smiling as she was able to hear his steady heartbeat.

"Emma?" Killian asked.

"Hm?" She replied as she closed her eyes.

"I love you. Thank you for tonight." He whispered.

She smiled, tracing her fingers over his chest. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his left shoulder. Surprised that she hadn't noticed it before, she sat up to inspect the tattoo.

"What is it?" Killian asked as he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her concerned if something was wrong.

She traced her fingers over the small cursive lettering.

"Milah?" She asked as she looked at the tattoo more closely.

Killian let out a deep exhale and laid back down,

"Please don't, love..." He whispered as he covered his face with his hands for a brief moment before looking up at her.

She nodded and kissed his lips lovingly before laying back down with her head on his chest.

"Killian?" Emma asked.

"Yes?" He replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled.

"I love you too. Thank you for an incredible night." She whispered.

He leaned down, kissing the top of her head. The two of them closed their eyes and fell asleep, knowing that they would protect each other from the disapproval of the ones around them. Their future begins now.


	8. Don't Let Me Go

{WARNING: Sexual Content }

Killian jerked up from his sleep, breathing heavily. A thin layer of sweat covering his forehead and the bed sheets under him. He flinched slightly when he felt fingertips glide across his back.

"Killian?" Emma asked as she sat up, pressing featherlight kisses along his shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you. I just had a bad dream." He informed her as he turned his head to look at her.

She smiled and ran her fingertips down the side of his face,

"It's okay. I'm here for you." She whispered as she pressed her mouth to his.

He kissed her back passionately, cupping her face carefully. He laid her back on the bed, one hand groping her breasts and the other resting on her waist.

"Emma, let me touch you." Killian said as he let his fingers glide across her inner thigh.

She looked up at him, taking his hand and placing it between her legs. He watched as her mouth parted as two of his fingers entered her. Emma let out a soft moan as he began to pump his fingers.

"Killian..." She sighed as she tilted her head back.

He leaned down, kissing her neck. He trailed his mouth down to one of her breast, taking the pink flesh into his mouth. Emma ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"Killian...come here." She whispered as she tucked both of her hands under his armpits and pulled him up so that he was resting on top of her.

Killian continued to kiss her deeply before he felt himself being pushed onto his back. Emma straddled his waist and leaned down, pressing her mouth to his.

Killian ran his hands down her back, his fingers traced her spine. She let out a small gasp as she shivered. Emma pulled his body up so that he was sitting up. She slowly lowered herself on top of him, his nails digging into her back. She let out a whimper of pain,

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." Killian began, but his words were cut off by her lips.

Emma's fingers became tangled in his dark hair as she began to move up and down.

"Emma..." Killian groaned as he wrapped his arms tightly around her hips.

She smiled against his mouth as he began to thrust in rhythm with her movements. Emma let out a loud string of moans as Killian began to move at the same rhythm of her motions above him. She pressed her mouth against his hard, one of her hands gripping his hair tightly and the other holding his shoulder. The wooden frame of the bed began to creek as Emma pressed Killian's body against the backboard. The sounds of the creaking bed mingled with the sound of heavy breathing. Emma practically screamed out as she climaxed, Killian's following soon after.

"That was..." Emma began as she removed herself from Killian, laying down beside him on the bed.

"Intense." He finished.

She laughed and nodded, looking toward him. She kissed his nose, before laying her head down on his chest a dozing off.

•••

Emma's eyes fluttered open at the first ray of sunlight shining through the blinds. She carefully removed the blankets and got out of bed. She found her underwear and pulled on the t-shirt Killian had worn the previous night. She pulled on the pair of shorts before making her way toward the bed.

"Killian?" She whispered as she kissed his nose and the remainder of his face.

"Hmm?" He replied as his eyes slowly opened to look at her.

"I'm going to go into town and pick up some things to make breakfast." She said as she stroked the side of his face.

"Mm, alright. Just get back soon, love." He whispered as he closed his eyes once more.

Emma smiled, kissing his forehead gently.

"I'll be back soon." She whispered as she got up and exited the room.

•••

Emma walked down one of the aisles, pulling a box of pancake mix from the shelf.

"Emma?" A voice called out.

Emma looked up to see her mother standing in front of her.

"Mom." She replied as she placed the box in her basket and then walked past her mother.

"Emma, honey. Please, listen. I'm so sorry." Her mother said as she followed her.

"Are you really?" Emma asked as she turned and looked at her mother coldly.

"We were just trying to protect you. I realize that you love him Emma. And I respect that, if you want to be with him, then you can. We won't stop you." She replied.

Emma was about to speak when she heard her mother's radio go off.

"Detective Nolan, we have several reports of shots fired at 28 Broonstick Road." The voice confirmed.

Emma dropped the basket,

"What is it?" Her mother asked worryingly.

"That's Killian's address." She replied as she ran out the door.

Emma began to sprint toward 28 Broonstick Road. She stopped in front of the porch seeing that the front door had been kicked open. She slowly walked in, a body laying slumped on the couch. She saw Liam with a bullet hole in his forehead. Emma covered her mouth as she staggered backwards into the wall. She held her weight up against the wall, attempting to make her way into the bedroom.

"Killian?!" She called out weakly as she pushed the bedroom door open.

Emma saw Killian's body lying sprawled across the ground. She screamed as she felt her body being pulled backwards, the barrel of a gun pointed to her head.

"You shouldn't have come here dearie." Gold's voice rang out.

"You son of a bitch! You killed him!" Emma cried out as she began to struggle against the older man's grasp.

She let out a whimper when she felt the gun being kneaded into her temple.

"You're right and now I'm going to do the same to you if I don't get what I want." He replied as he forced Emma in the other direction toward the front door.

Emma struggled to keep a glimpse of Killian as she was being shoved away from him. The whole Storybrooke Police Force was surrounding the home.

"Ah, what a nice audience. Now, I'd like to speak to Detective Nolan, either one, actually i'd prefer both." Gold said tauntingly as his eyes searched the crowd.

The young girl's eyes found her parents quickly.

"What do you want, Gold?" Her father asked as he like all the other officers had his gun aimed at Emma and her captor.

"Oh, Detective. I think you know what I want. Just give me control of the town and I'll let your little brat here go." He replied as he raised a brow.

Emma let out a few short breaths before making her move. She swiftly elbowed Gold in the stomach and began to run toward her parents whose faces were as white as snow.

A Shot Fired.

Emma was sure she was dead, but then she opened her eyes and was in the arms of her parents. She whipped her head around searching for the source of the shot.

"Killian..." Emma whispered as she ran toward her lover who had fallen to his knees, beginning to succumb to his wounds.

The girl grabbed his body before it hit the ground.

"Emma..." He whispered.

"No! You do not get to die on me Killian Jones! I forbid it!" She scolded as several of her tears fell onto his face.

"I'm...i'm so happy I met you, Emma Nolan..." Killian choked out as he gasped for air.

"Killian! Don't you dare leave me! Don't let go! Fight! You are a survivor!" Emma sobbed as she stroked his face.

"Emma! We have to get him to a hospital!" David yelled out as paramedics began to bring all of the supplies toward her and Killian.

•••

The next two hours were a total blur to Emma. She remembered bits and pieces. Holding Killian's hand in the ambulance telling him to hold on. Being forced to sit in the waiting room while Killian went into surgery. Having flashbacks, them laughing in bed during pillow talk last night, the passion, him kissing her as if it would be the last time, for all she knew it could have been the last time.

"Miss Nolan." She heard Dr. Whale call out as he looked around the waiting room.

Emma got up and made her way toward the doctor.

"The surgery went very well, it will be a long recovery, physically and mentally, but he's alive." Dr. Whale informed her.

Emma nodded taking in all of the information Dr. Whale was telling her.

"Can I see him?" Emma asked as she nervously tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Dr. Whale nodded as he lead her to Killian's room. The heart monitor beeped slowly as Killian took deep breaths in, exhaling heavily. Emma pulled a chair up besides his hospital bed. She bit her lip hard to prevent herself from crying.

"I'm so sorry, Killian. This is all my fault." She whispered as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Emma took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. She laid her head on his chest gently, sobbing quietly.

"Why are you crying, love?" His weak and hoarse voice asked as he stroked her hair.

"You almost died...you almost died saving my life. I-I saw you on the ground in the bedroom and-and I-I thought you were d-dead. I'm so sorry." She cried out as she carefully tucked her face back into his chest.

"Shh, love. It's alright. I'm here. I'm a survivor, I can get through anything. Have you seen Liam? How's he doing?" Killian asked as he stroked her hair lovingly.

Emma sucked in a deep breath as she lifted her head to look at him,

"Liam...he, he didn't survive. I'm so sorry, Killian." She said as she held his hand tightly.

He leaned back against the pillows staring up at the ceiling,

"Emma, could you go home? I need some time to myself." He stated as his grip on her hand loosened.

"Killian, i'm so sorry. Please, I want to stay with you...don't make me go." She pleaded, her eyes glossy with tears.

"Just leave, Emma!" Killian shouted angrily.

Emma quickly grabbed her things and began to scurry out of the room,

"Emma, I'm sorry. Please don't leave." Killian pleaded as he attempted to sit up.

She had already run out of the room, hiccuping between her sobs. Killian was in so much pain, physically and mentally. The worse part was that she didn't know how to help him.

•••

Killian woke up the next morning to find Emma sleeping in one of the chairs placed in the corner of the room. Her eyes were puffy, most likely from crying.

"Emma?" Killian asked as he painfully sat up to get a better view of her.

Her hazel eyes fluttered open as she looked around the room.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she stood up, wobbling towards him.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you yesterday." He whispered as he brushed his fingers over her knuckles.

"It's okay. I probably deserved it." She said at the same hushed tone.

"No, Emma. Don't say that. You never deserve to be yelled at. I'm sorry...I was just in shock and I didn't know how else to handle it." He explained as he finally took her hand.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"I know it is probably frowned upon in a hospital, but do you think you could just lay beside me and hold me?" He asked shyly as he trained his eyes off to the side.

Emma carefully shifted herself so that she was laying down beside him. Her one hand holding his while the other was stretched across his torso.

"Don't let me go." He whispered as his eyelids began to droop.

"I love you." She replied, kissing his chin, before leaving a lingering kiss on his mouth.


	9. Animalistic Characteristics

Months had passed since the death of Liam. Killian had been released from the hospital a few weeks after the shooting. Emma had offered to move in with him, to make his recovery more comforting. He insisted that she didn't revolve her life around him. She reluctantly agreed to remain in her parents' home.

Killian winced as he pulled his black suit jacket on, his tie draped from his shoulders. He heard the door open and then close.

"Killian?" Emma called out as she set her spare key on the small table.

"I'm in the bedroom." He replied.

Emma made her way into the bedroom, Killian's eyes falling on her.

"You look beautiful, love." He said, giving her a weak smile before turning back to face the mirror.

He began to fumble clumsily with his tie, his face becoming flustered quickly. 

"Killian." Emma said as she began to walk toward him, attempting to take the tie from his hands.

"Fuck!" He screamed as he threw the tie to the ground, slamming his fist against the wall.

"Killian! Stop, you're going to hurt yourself!" Emma cried out as she reached out of comfort him.

In his fit of rage, he hadn't even noticed that he had shoved Emma against the wall. His vision unclouded and he realized what he had done.

"Oh my gods...Emma, i'm-i'm s-so sorry." He stuttered as he lowered to his knees.

His hands shook rapidly as he buried his face into his hands. Emma slowly crawled over to him,

"Hey, look at me. Look i'm okay. Killian, look at me please." Emma pleaded as she took his shaky hands in hers.

He eventually glanced up at her. She gave him a hopeful smile before running her fingers down the side of his stubbled face. She pressed her lips gently to his, before playfully peppering kisses across his face.

"Why don't I put your tie on and then we can walk to the service. I heard a lot of people are coming." She said as she located his tie and knotted it.

Killian smiled softly,

"Thank you." He whispered as he cupped Emma's cheek with his hand.

"You're welcome." She replied as as helped him up.

———————————————

"Liam Jones will be remembered as a well respected member of society, and his friends and family are in our prayers." Mayor Mills said punctually.

Emma knew that deep down Mayor Mills meant well, but on the surface she was complete bullshit. Regina Mills had probably never even met Liam in the twenty years she had been mayor.

"Now, Liam's brother, Killian has a few words he'd like to share." Regina said as she gestured toward Killian.

Emma kissed Killian's hand gently before letting him walk up to the podium that was placed next to Liam's casket. 

"Liam, was one of the bravest men I have ever known. I am so lucky to have called him my brother. Liam and I had been through so much together, the death of our mother, being abandoned by our father, the death of Milah...Liam comforted me through the entire grieving process, and my only regret is that he didn't live long enough for me to repay him..." Killian eulogized before walking over the the casket, saying his last goodbyes to his brother before going back to Emma's side.

"That was beautiful Killian." Mary Margaret informed him, placing one of her hands on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Thank you, ma'am." Killian replied offering her a small smile.

———————————————

Many of the attendants of the funeral returned to the Nolan residence for a meal and refreshments. Killian sat at the bottom of the stairs, quietly sipping his rum. He turned his head when he heard the door shut behind him.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Emma asked as she sat down on the steps beside him.

"Yeah, I'm alright, lass. I think I'm going to head back home soon, just need some time to myself." He replied as he took another swig of his rum before setting it to the side.

"Alright, call me if you need anything." She said as she smiled.

"I'll see you around, love." He stated as he kissed her temple gently before standing up and beginning to walk toward the sidewalk.

Emma walked back inside, closing the door behind her.

"Is Killian coming in?" Mary Margaret asked as she set a dish of food on the table.

"No, he headed home. He said he wanted to have some time to himself." Emma replied as she leaned against the wall in front of her mother.

Her mother nodded as she smiled at her daughter.

"Do you want any help?" Emma asked.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you." Her mother replied.

"Alright, i'm going to tell everyone thanks for coming." Emma stated as she smiled and walked off.

–————————————–——

Killian slowly walked home, his hands in his pockets. He didn't know how much more of this grief he could handle. Gold had survived his bullet wounds and his trial would begin as soon as he was healthy enough to defend himself. Killian wanted to kill him once and for all, so that monster would never take someone he loves ever again. He arrived at his home a little past eight o'clock and pulled his jacket off, setting it down on the couch. He needed to sell the house, there were now too many ghosts who had taken up residence. He sighed before making his way toward the phone, dialing Emma's number.

"Hello?" Emma answered.

"Emma, can I please come over...I can't spend the night alone here..." Killian replied.

"Of course. Just call me when your at my house so I can open my window for you to climb up." She replied.

Killian smiled to himself, just hearing Emma's voice was one of the most calming experiences he'd ever felt.

"Alright, i'll see you soon." He said before hanging up the phone.

——————————————

Emma had left her window open before she had turned off her lights and laid down in bed, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.

"Killian...please. I'm so sorry." Emma cried as she had her gun pointed at him.

"It's all your fault! If I hadn't spent all my waking hours tending to you fucking princess, then Liam would still be alive!" Killian screamed in anger, his gun pointed at Emma.

"Killian, please drop your gun." Emma begged as her hands began to shake.

"I hate you!" He yelled, his finger pulling the trigger.

Emma shot up straight in bed, breathing heavily. She looked around the room slowly, Killian was laying in bed beside her. His blue eyes opened, filled with concern when he saw Emma sitting up in bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. When I came over you were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you, so I just slid into bed with you." He explained, his face turning a slight shade of red from embarrassment.

The small girl laid back down slowly.

"Emma. Baby, what's wrong?" Killian asked as he moved so that he was face to face with her.

Emma slowly began to cry. She pressed her face into his chest. Killian pulled her body closer to his, stroking her hair soothingly.

"Shh...it's okay...I love you...I'm sorry if I scared you." He said as he kissed her forehead.

She gripped him tightly, relaxing when he recited the three words to her. She leaned up and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with the same amount of depth. She slowly pulled away to take a breath,

"I know my parents are downstairs, but..." She began as she looked up at him.

"Do you even have to ask?" Killian asked jokingly as he rolled on top of her.

Emma pulled Killian's black t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. Her hands began to slowly trail his upper body. She suddenly stopped once she felt the scar from the bullets and surgery. He looked down her her, taking her hand into his. He removed himself from on top of her and rested beside her.

"Emma, what's wrong?" He asked quietly as he kissed her fingertips gently.

"I just had a nightmare." She whispered back as she buried her face into his bare chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Killian asked as he kissed the top of her head, pulling her body closer to his. 

"You hated me...we were just standing there with guns pointed at each other. You blamed me for everything that had happened to you, and then you shot me...that's when I woke up." She explained as she looked toward him, hoping he wasn't angry.

"Emma." Killian began as he returned her gaze, "Emma, that is never going to happen. I love you so much beyond belief and there is no one I'd rather be laying in a bed with right now. I would never do anything purposely to hurt you, I told your father that the night that we went into the water." Killian explained to her as he pulled her face up to kiss her lips.

"Killian, i'm so sorry about Liam...it is my fault. I should have just stayed at the house that way I could have protected you." She whispered as she looked up at him, regret in her eyes.

"There is nothing you could have done. If you were there we would all be dead. I'm going to kill that bastard once he gets out of the hospital." He replied.

"You're going to do what?" Emma asked as she sat up.

He couldn't believe that he had let it slip out of his mouth.

"You heard me. I'm going to kill the man who killed my brother." He reaffirmed as he sat up as well.

"Killian, please listen to me. Revenge is not the way to go. Please do not go down this path." Emma pleaded.

"Emma, what do you know about going down this dark path? You have never lost anyone you love in your life before." He said as he pulled his shirt back over his head.

"I almost lost you! And I'm terrified that one day it will actually happen, you just won't be there, you'll be gone." She said as she ran her hands down the side of his face.

"Emma..." He began as he looked at her.

"No, listen to me please! I couldn't imagine my life without you. Without your voice, without your hands, without your touch. Please don't do this..." She begged.

Killian took her face into his hands and pressed his mouth to hers, letting her body be pressed back against her bed.

——————————————

Emma looked up at Killian. His face focused on the shapes he was tracing on her bare back.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Killian said as he pressed an airy kiss on her shoulder before laying on his back.

Emma shifted onto her side, her upper body covered by the bed sheet. 

"You're not too bad yourself." She replied as she ran her foot along his leg, earning from Killian a small shiver.

"Emma?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Hm?" She replied, her eyes beginning to droop.

"I can't live in that house anymore. There are too many things that haunt me. I think I'm going to move into this apartment." He began to explain.

"Killian, I just want whatever is best for you." She told him as she pressed a sloppy kiss to his collarbone.

He could tell that she was exhausted. Today had been a long and hard day, not just for him but for her as well.

"Emma, I want you to move in with me." He said.

When he didn't hear her reply, he got extremely flustered, thinking that she had no interest of starting a life him. Emma was cuddled into his side, fast asleep. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, wrapping an arm around her and closing his eyes.


	10. Labor of Love

It had been about a month since Emma had decided to move in with Killian. She couldn't leave him by himself, especially at a time when he needed her most. Emma was making dinner when she heard Killian's key in the door.

"Em?" Killian called out from the doorway.

"I'm in the kitchen." She replied as she removed her apron and made her way into the living room.

Her eyes widened when she saw Killian. His face was bloodied, one of his eyes was swollen shut. His clothes had been ripped in numerous places.

"Hey, beautiful." He said with a slight chuckle, wincing as he clutched his side.

"Killian?! What happened to you?!" Emma asked worriedly as she walked toward him quickly.

She wrapped her arms around him and helped him lay down on the couch. She touched his ribs gently and he yelled out in pain.

"Your ribs are broken." She said as she made her way to the bathroom to get a washcloth and some bandages.

"That must be why it hurts when I laugh." He said lightheartedly.

"This isn't funny, Killian. What happened?!" Emma asked as she slowly helped him sit up, beginning to clean the blood off his face.

"Gold's men...I was walking home and they just came out of nowhere. I tried to fight back, but there were too many of them." Killian explained as he winced slightly when she ran the cloth over his swelled eye.

"Gold is still at the warehouse, right?" Emma asked.

"I know what your thinking, love. Don't do it. I am begging you, do not go over there." Killian begged as he held onto her arm tightly.

"When I get back, you still better be on this couch." Emma warned as she got up.

Emma walked into the bedroom and reached under the bed, pulling out the gun they had hidden, in case of emergency.

"Emma, Emma, Emma! Please don't do this!" Killian begged as Emma began to walk toward the door.

"Stay." Emma ordered as her hand reached for the door.

Killian fell off the couch as he attempted to reach for Emma.

"Emma, please don't go. Please." Killian begged, tears streaming down his face.

Emma rested her head against the door, her eyes closed. She sighed before walking back to the bedroom, placing the gun back into its hiding place. She slowly made her way back to Killian who was still laying on the floor.

"Killian..." Emma said as she sank down to her knees besides him.

He remained on the floor, tears rolling down his face. He clenched his fists shut as he managed to look at her.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered as she pulled him close to her.

Killian's face rested in the crook of Emma's neck. She could feel each of his hot breaths against her skin.

"Emma, don't go. Okay? Please promise me you won't go. I've lost too many people I've loved to that man. Promise me, Emma." He pleaded as he pawed at her hand in an attempt to hold it.

Once he finally got a grip on her hand she spoke,

"I promise." She reassured him.

Her promise causing Killian to break into a sob. Emma pulled him closer to her body, stroking his hair lovingly as an attempt to soothe him.

"Let's finish getting you cleaned up and then we can go to bed, alright?" Emma asked as she cupped his face with both her hands.

He nodded slowly before sitting up and leaning back against the couch. Emma retrieved a fresh cloth from the bathroom, filling up a small bowl of warm water before making her way back over to Killian. She tilted his chin up, running the damp cloth up his neck.

"How are your ribs?" She asked as she slowly dabbed the cloth over his swollen eye.

"They hurt." He replied as he winced slightly.

"I'm sorry, Killian." Emma whispered as she stroked his face.

He nodded as he shakily got to his feet, leaning against the couch for support.

"I'm-I'm just going to take a shower." He said as he began to make his way to the bathroom.

"Do you want any help?" Emma asked as she rose to her feet as well.

"No, just go lay down. I'll be there soon." Killian replied as he limped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair before walking into the bedroom. She was pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in, when she shook her head and made her way to the bathroom door. Emma slowly opened the door, Killian's icy blue eyes looking at her through the fogged glass of the shower. She stood in front of the shower doors, keeping her eyes locked on him as she pulled her shirt over her head. She continued the process with the rest of her clothing. Killian's eyes following her as she opened the glass door.

"Hi." She said as she carefully wrapped her arms around his midsection, pressing her body against his.

"Hi, love." He replied as he felt a shiver go through his spine when Emma pressed her lips to his skin.

She slowly turned his body around to face her. She leaned up pressing her lips to his. She pulled back and pushed his damp hair out of his face.

"What are you thinking?" Emma asked as she began to press gentle kisses to his collarbone.

"I'm thinking that if it didn't hurt to move, I would be making love to you against the shower wall." He replied as he offered her a small smirk.

Emma laughed before leaning up to kiss him again. She slowly moved her hand down his body.

"Love, what are you doing?" Killian asked as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Sorry..." She whispered as she removed her hand slowly.

"Emma, don't apologize. Trust me, I would love more than anything for you to get me off right now, but I'd rather just hold you and have you do the same." He explained as he kissed her forehead.

She nodded and smiled, wrapping her arms around him. Her head pressed against his chest, listening to his even heartbeats.

———————————————

Once the couple had gotten out of the shower and proceeded to get dressed, they made their way into the bedroom. Emma carefully helped Killian lay back. She frowned as she looked at the purple bruise developing on his midsection.

"Killian, I think I should take you to the hospital. Your bruising up really badly." She said as she ran her hand down the side of his face.

He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes.

"Killian?" She asked as she took his face into her hands.

"Hm?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

Emma smiled and kissed him gently. He lifted his arm carefully to stroke her hair.

"Emma, I love you." Killian said as he smiled brightly.

The next five minutes were a blur,

Emma was about to reply when a loud bang erupted from the living room. She whipped her head around, screaming as masked men came barging into the bedroom. They yanked Emma from Killian's body.

"Killian!" Emma screamed as she elbowed one of the men in the mouth, scrambling for the gun hidden under the bed.

The masked man recovered, lunging forward and grabbing her small body. As Emma was yanked from the ground, her head was promptly thrown into one of the headboards. Killian's eyes widened as he shot up. As he attempted to chase after the men when he blacked out.

———————————————

Two Months Later

It had been two months since Emma disappeared. Killian spent everyday at the police station, combing over evidence and leads. Anything that would bring him closer to finding Emma.

"Killian, c'mon. We finally have a warrant to search the warehouse." David said as he picked up the keys to the cruiser.

He nodded and tucked his gun into his waistband as he followed David out to the police cruiser. The two men made their way to the warehouse where he and Emma had met six months ago. David parked the cruiser, grabbing the warrant papers from the center console. What David didn't know is that Killian had an agenda of his own. He was going to find Emma today.

"Alright, this is how this is going to work. No one is going to move, if you move, my friend here is going to shoot you. Now my daughter is missing and I intend to find her." David informed the men.

The clicking of Gold's cane rang in Killian's ears. The man walked down the concrete steps.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the presence of the town sheriff and your whore of a daughter's lover?" Gold asked as he gave an evil smirk.

Killian clenched his fist, turning around, his fist connecting with Gold's face. He grabbed Gold by his shirt shoving him against the wall. The end of Killian's gun pressed under the older man's chin.

"This seem familiar you son of a bitch?! Where the fuck is she?!" Killian screamed as he dug the gun into Gold's skin.

"Killian, you need to stay calm. What would Emma think?" David warned as his hand was ghosting over his gun, prepared to use it if it came to that.

Killian nodded slowly before letting go of Gold and putting his gun away.

"I'd like to make a deal." Gold said as he smoothened his clothes out.

"Your time for making deals is over, crocodile." Killian spat as he began to look around the warehouse for any clues that would lead to Emma.

"She's where all your loved ones are Killian. I'd get there before it gets hard to breath." Gold retorted.

Killian's eyes widened as he realized where Emma was.

"David, you need to get back-up here right now to make sure these scum bags don't get away. Meet me at the cemetery with shovels after back-up arrives." Killian ordered as he began to sprint in the other direction.

Killian ran to Emma's home, grabbing any digging utensil that was in sight. After, he ran as fast as he could to the cemetery. In between the tombstones that read,

Milah Gold and William Jones

Was the name,

Emma Nolan.

Killian lunged forward, beginning to dig quickly. Thankfully, it was an extremely shallow grave. He hit the top of the coffin in a matter of minutes. Soon, he was joined by the majority of the Storybrooke Police Force.

"Come on. Help me open this." Killian said as he began to claw at the top of the coffin, eventually prying it open.

He threw the top open. Her eyes were wide and afraid as the light struck her irises.

"Killian." Emma croaked as she weakly blinked.

"Hey, darling. We found you, it's okay, love." He replied as he reached into the coffin, pulling her body out.

"Killian." Emma repeated as she squeezed her eyes shut, the light of day hurting her eyes.

"I've got you, love." He whispered.

———————————————

Emma's heart monitor beeped steadily as her chest moved up and down as she breathed.

"We questioned Gold. He told us that Emma was in the coffin for two days. She was being held at the warehouse before that." David informed Killian as Emma's Doctor approached them.

"We have finished the evaluation of your daughter." Dr. Whale said as he opened Emma's file.

"And?" Killian asked.

"She has several bruises to her midsection, wire burns to her ankles and wrists. She has severe vaginal trauma and-" Dr. Whale began, but was quickly interrupted by Killian.

"Are you saying that she was raped?" He asked, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"It's possible. Either she was forced and she put up a fight, which would cause the tissue to tear. Or she was penetrated by a foreign object." Dr. Whale explained.

Killian covered his mouth to hold back a sob.

"Go in and sit with Emma while I go over everything else with Dr. Whale. Mary Margaret will be here soon." David suggested.

Killian nodded slowly as he walked into Emma's room.

"Killian?" Emma asked as she opened her eyes.

He couldn't bring himself to turn and look at her, knowing what Gold had done to his Emma.

"Killian, please look at me." Emma said as she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying.

He pressed his head against the hospital door, clenching his fists.

"K-Killian, p-please..." Emma whimpered as she began to sob.

Killian turned around and quickly made his way over to Emma.

"I'm so sorry Emma! I'm so sorry!" He sobbed as he held her tightly.

"It's not your fault...it's not your fault." She whispers.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Dr. Whale knocked on the door before entering.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just need to check on Miss Nolan's vitals." He informed the couple.

Killian slowly sat up so that Whale could examine Emma.

"How are you feeling, Emma?" Doctor Whale asked as he pressed his stethoscope to her chest.

"I'm okay." Emma replied, keeping her eyes trained on Killian the whole time.

"Any pain or discomfort?" Whale asked as he had Emma lay back.

She talked quietly in response to Doctor Whale's question, making sure that he was the only one who heard her words. The doctor nodded sympathetically before squeezing Emma's shoulder carefully.

"We're going to get you out of here as soon as we can. Hang in there, Emma. You're a trooper." Whale complimented as he smiled at the girl.

She nodded and gave a small smile. Dr. Whale gave a firm nod in Killian's direction before exiting the room. The dark haired man pulled up his chair besides Emma's bed. She offered him a small smile as she brushed her fingers over his stubble. Killian gently took her hand, pressing each of her fingertips to his lips. He managed to find some clarity in seeming Emma smile. The clarity faded when her eyes slowly shut and the heart monitor's steady beeping ceased.


End file.
